Zutara Dialogue
by Badluv12
Summary: Its short and sweet, so go ahead and read it. Its just a little zutara dialogue * *


Enjoy! *^^*

* * *

Z: What are you doing?

K: Writing.

Z: I can see that. What are you writing down?

K: A story.

Z: What is with the short answers? What story are you writing down?

K: A story that has been in my head for a while that needs to be put down on paper. It's about a low life thief who meets a princess in the harsh streets of the country.

Z: Let me guess it's a romance.

K: Not just a romance, it's filled with action and suspense… and pirates.

Z: Pirates?

K: Yeah! They chase the princess, who is in disguise, down the streets of the lower rings of her nation. When the bandit sees her running for her life, he decides to help her.

Z: And then they fall in love. The guy becomes king. And they live happily ever-

K: No. they hate each other when they first meet. The princess is stubborn and does not want his help. But the thief is noble and honorable and won't let the princes, unknown to him, be harm even if she does get on his nerves a little.

Z: Well I think the guy should leave the princess to fend for herself. She doesn't deserve help if she is going to be so stubborn about it. The guy doesn't need that; he needs to fend for himself and only for himself.

K: Yeah, but the guy is pretty hotheaded at times so you can't blame the princess for getting annoyed.

Z: Whatever. : Eye roll: Then what happens.

K: Well after they flee from the pirates, they hide away for awhile in the thief's home which is nothing more then a little whole in the wall, but its safe. That's were the princess takes off her disguise and lets the thief know who she is.

Z: That's when they fall in love right?

K: No. That's when the thief wants nothing to do with her. You see, the thief was from enemy land but was captured as a young child during a raid that killed his whole family. He spent his life there as a refugee in the land of the enemy. He hates the lord for killing his people and vowed to one day help bring down his tyranny.

Z: Whoa. What did the princess do? She had him arrested, right?

K: No the princess admitted to hating the war just as much as the thief. That's why she was out on the streets. Her father made her attend an important war meeting. There, he father made a plan to burn the enemy to the ground within the next month. That's why she got in trouble with the pirates she was looking for passage to the enemy land to help them and hopefully help bring her father down so that she could rule and end the war.

Z: Alright so, what happens next?

K: Well the thief thinks that that is very noble of her so he decides to help her on her quest. So they set out to the enemy land to look for rebellion leaders. They find the rebellion and she warns them about her father's plan just in time. They invade the palace and the princess takes the throne.

Z: Wait I thought you said this was a romance too.

K: Well it is. I'm leaving a lot of detail out but, the thief and the princess get closer on their quest. They do everything together before the invasion, they spare, talk, plan. So when it is time for the princess to take the throne she decides that the nation needs an honorable lord with a kind and loving heart. She names him king of the nation after they have married. The end.

Z: That's it?! Where is the action you were talking about? Where is the fighting?

K: Like I said, I'm leaving out a lot of detail. If you want to know what goes on in between the story you're going to have to wait until it's all written down.

Z: What... Why? Why can't you just tell me now?

K: Because I haven't fully figured out how to write it out yet… and I'm sort of blocked.

Z: Well that's just great. An amazing story line with no actual story.

K: You think my story's awesome…?

Z: Yeah. Of course. I…I really like it.

K: You want to know where I got the inspiration for the thief character?

Z: Who your brother?

K: Ewww no. I was talking about you!

Z: Oh. So…uh who's the princess?

K: Well I kind of wrote her after myself.

Z: Really? Well, I truly want to find out more of this story so how about I help you get rid of this writers' block of yours.

K: And how are you going to do that?

Z: I'm going to inspire you.

K: Oh… It might take a while for me to get inspired.

Z: That's fine with me. We'll take all the time we need…

* * *

**Well…. I'll leave the rest up to your imagination ;) **

**Haha ok I'm sorry that its only dialogue but I like it this way. **

**Your reviews are like drugs to me…**

**or cupcakes…. **

***I :heart: cupcakes***

…**so review **

***^^***


End file.
